Baby in the Workplace
by AceOfHeartsss
Summary: Naruto couldn't believe this was happening all because of a few extra drinks at the Uchiha Corporation's holiday party. The pink plus sign stared up at him from the stick as if mocking him. Naruto Uzumaki, all around lovable goofball, was now pregnant. And who might be the father? His mean, cold, engaged, bastard of a boss...Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto could only stare at it in shock. His brain could process nothing beyond the pink plus symbol on the stick he had placed on the counter exactly two minutes ago. His mind was whirling as he berated himself over how he could have possibly let this happen. He stared in the large sink above the mirror without really seeing anything. Turning to the side, Naruto slowly sunk down the tiled wall of the bathroom.

Naruto's breath became more labored as he clutched his bright blonde hair in a panic. Things like this didn't happen to normal people like him. He had gotten straight A's in high school, had a loving relationship with his adoptive father Iruka, had graduated from a decent university with honors, and had gotten a highly coveted position at the renowned Uchiha Corporation with his best friend, Kiba. He had even just signed the lease on a small new house and was in the process of moving in. He loved his life and everything was looking up. But now, because of one tiny mistake, Naruto's world was crashing down around him. As he was quietly muttering in shock to himself about the unfairness of it all, a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Hey Naruto! You okay? You've been in there for a while. You better not be stinking it up! We all have to share this bathroom!" yelled Kiba as he pounded on the door frightening the people walking past him. Naruto and Kiba had been best friends since they were kids. Both being the resident pranksters, they had decided to team up and had been inseparable since. Kiba was the one who helped him when kids would make fun of him for not having any real family. Granted, Kiba's help was usually a punch to the face of the other kid, but he never-the-less never failed to remind Naruto that he did in fact have family. He had Iruka for a father and him for a brother. They had ended up going to the same university and had applied to Uchiha Corporation together with the hopes of being able to work together as they had also gone to school together.

They had become the resident goofballs of the Consulting floor they worked on. Everyone adored the bright sunspot and the strangely dog-like man. Their pranks on their coworkers kept everyone on their toes and kept the work environment light and happy. They knew when to take their work seriously, and when a higher morale was needed.

Kiba's yelling jolted Naruto out of his musing as he realized that he was still in the private bathroom of their floor at Uchiha Corp. He stood up and brushed himself off while resolving to worry about this later. Plastering a smile onto his face, be opened the door on Kiba who almost hit him in the face as he went to knock again.

"It's about time" exclaimed Kiba, the red triangles he got in college while drunk making him look a bit feral. Naruto supposed he couldn't judge since he had drunkenly gotten fox whiskers tattooed on his face the same night. "The boss went out for lunch so that means we're free to ditch too. Now hurry up and grab your jacket cuz I'm hungry!" Kiba turned and ran to grab his stuff for lunch not noticing that something was off with Naruto who followed albeit slowly.

Naruto looked around at his coworkers all blissfully ignorant of his turmoil as they laughed and joked around with each other since the boss had left. Would it ever be like this again, wondered Naruto? He stepped into his cubicle, adjacent from Kiba's, and slowly gathered his things trying to both process and forget everything that had transpired in the last 20 minutes.

However, immediately everyone on the floor silenced, and Naruto knew that there could only be one source. Naruto peeked his head out of his cube and saw their boss, the infamous Sasuke Uchiha striding down the hall to his office looking rather annoyed.

Their boss, as always, looked impeccable in a dark gray Armani suit with his hair expertly styled back, and his perfect face set in a scowl. No one could deny the beauty that was Sasuke Uchiha. His elder brother, the President of the company, was also regally handsome; but, Sasuke's flawless pale skin contrasted beautifully with his midnight black hair and eyes in a way that his brother's did not.

Many women sighed heavily as he walked past lamenting over the fact that while a pleasure to look at, he was available for the eyes only. Sasuke was betrothed to the fashion designer, and daughter of rich business tycoon, Sakura Haruno. Some people speculated that it was simply a political move for both families, but everyone was very tight-lipped on the subject. They mostly thought this because everyone simply assumed that Sasuke was asexual. He never showed an interest in anyone, and then suddenly he was engaged? Only one person knew, for certain, the truth outside of the Uchiha and Haruno families; and, he was currently hiding in his cubicle from their ebony haired boss, while choosing random moments to peek his cerulean eyes out and watch the Uchiha.

Naruto, as well as his coworkers, had immediately returned to their cubes and tried to look as if they were working. The phone in Naruto's cubicle rang causing his to jump in the air as he spooked out of his peeping. He answered it, knowing from caller ID that it was Kiba, and when he picked up, the man on the other line immediately began, "and if you look at the sales number from last month you'll see that there has been a drastic increase in your company's profit which is due to the…" He trailed off as Sasuke entered his office by their cubes and quickly exited holding his briefcase which Naruto had assumed he left. Kiba kept rambling in his ear but Naruto paid him no mind as he watched the retreating back of their boss, VP of Uchiha Corporation, younger brother to the President, head of the Consulting floor, fiancé of fashion designer Sakura Haruno, all around bastard, and now apparently…the father of Naruto's child.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_ _ **: Hey guys! I first just wanted to thank you all for the nice reviews! You've definitely made my first fanfic writing experience great so far.**_

 _ **Some of you have asked about how this is possible so I'll explain here: this fic is set in an AU where male pregnancies are just as common and possible as female pregnancies. I've read some amazing stories where people have ingenious ideas about how Naruto gets pregnant, but for this one I just wanted it to be normal in the AU. So there's that, and now I'll get on with the story.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own the laptop I'm writing this on and barely that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto immediately bolted from his bed and headed for the toilet. After emptying the contents of his stomach, he groggily stood up, washed his mouth out, and lazily walked into the kitchen. This had been the routine for about the past month or so ever since he found out he was pregnant in the first place. Wake up, throw up, try to eat breakfast, throw up, go to work, feel nauseous intermittently, come home, go to bed, and repeat. Even Naruto's friends had begun to notice something was strange when he would meet up with them and look either sick or exhausted the entire time. He lacked his characteristic golden sun-shiny personality.

Naruto had not told a single person about his predicament. Initially, it was because he was in shock. He thought that if he simply ignored it, then it would go away; he would wake up from this nightmare. But, as more time passed and he didn't wake up, Naruto came to the realization that this was very much real and nothing he could do would change that fact. In a little under 7 months' time, he would be having a baby; his boss' baby. Naruto tried to think of something else to avoid the oncoming migraine that always accompanied thinking about his situation. He knew that at the very least, he had to tell Iruka and Kiba soon. They had noticed the changes in him and were becoming concerned. But how could he possibly tell them? What would they think of him? Oh god, he'd have to tell Sasuke. How would he react? Naruto wondered if maybe he could just go through all of this without Sasuke noticing a thing and then live the rest of his life with Sasuke never knowing any better?

Naruto groaned as his troubling thoughts continued whirring in his muddled mind now accompanied by a migraine. After taking small nibbles, Naruto was finally able to keep down a piece of toast and, deeming that sufficient progress, hurried in getting ready for work.

Naruto rushed out of the elevator and practically ran to his cubicle so that he wouldn't be caught coming in late again. He had already been talked to by HR multiple times for clocking in late, but he couldn't help it! Throwing up every morning had definitely made his morning routine go a bit longer than expected, and it had been making him late for work more and more recently.

Naruto cut a corner, and was able to slide into his cubicle with no one noticing he was a few minutes late. As he was busy breathing a sigh of relief, Kiba jumped into his work space spooking the blonde haired boy.

"There you are Naruto! You'll never guess what! I finally got Hinata to agree to go on a date with me! Finally! My charm must have finally gotten through to her" exclaimed Kiba. As Naruto got over his shock and began to process what Kiba had said, the mutt-lover continued rambling, "I mean, I sort of framed it as a casual group hang out, but she had to know what I really meant and by agreeing she's clearly agreeing to the date! I wonder what…"

As Kiba continued to talk, Naruto tuned him out and tried to focus on not throwing up because he had begun to feel nauseous again in the middle of Kiba's rambling.

"Anyway, I said you'd come so we're going to Akatsuki's Bar tonight! Hinata will be there and she said she's going to bring her friend, so I said we'd go too! Cool right?!" Kiba looked so excited. His eyes were shining with glee. Naruto hated having to be the one to destroy that.

"Uhhh actually, I can't go tonight. Sorry, Kibs. I'm busy."

Kiba stared, crestfallen, for a moment at Naruto before exclaiming "You're lying."

Naruto cursed his inability to lie. He had been told growing up that he was a terrible liar and that lying didn't suit him. Whenever he asked what gave him away, the response was always that his eyes did. The cerulean blue apparently somehow acted as a lie detector and was not failing to do so now. Naruto still tried to refute it anyway.

"No, I'm busy tonight. I have plans with Iruka."

Kiba narrowed his eyes at Naruto suspiciously. He glanced down, and just as Naruto thought he would give up, Kiba raised his head and Naruto knew he was screwed. Kiba gave Naruto his wounded puppy look that he knew would get Naruto to do whatever he wanted. Naruto was too kind-hearted to refuse anything when Kiba made that face, and Kiba knew it.

"Ugh fine."

Kiba jumped around in excitement while singing about a "date to beat all dates".

As Kiba was busying cheering for joy, the elevator dinged on their floor and their brooding boss stepped out. He strode down the hall to his office and in his excitement, Kiba missed his arrival and was still currently dancing outside of Naruto's cubicle.

"Inuzuka! What are you doing? Get back to work and don't make me tell you again!" threatened Sasuke as he continued storming to his office while muttering under his breath the entire time. Clearly, something had agitated their boss that lovely Friday morning. As Sasuke entered his office, Naruto released the breath he had been holding since the Uchiha walked past. For some reason, Naruto worried that should the Uchiha notice him in any way out of the ordinary, that he would immediately discover his secret and Naruto would be done for.

As Kiba was leaving, he quickly turned to Naruto to remind him "we're meeting them at the bar at 7 tonight so don't be late!"

Naruto sighed and slammed his head on his desk. Great? What next?

As he raised his head to begin working, Sasuke stuck his head out of his office and yelled "Uzumaki, I need to see you in my office" before slamming his door.

Naruto immediately paled as a million thoughts ran through his head. Did the Uchiha know? Would he bring up that night? Was Naruto going to be fired?

The blonde slowly rose from his seat and slowly walked to his boss' spacious office. He waited nervously by the door until the Uchiha turned in his chair and told him to take a seat in front of his desk.

This was the first time that Naruto had had direct contact with his ebony haired boss since the…incident at the company Holiday party. He wondered if Sasuke even remembered what had happened considering how drunk the both of them were. Well, Sasuke more than Naruto, but still.

After a few moments, Sasuke finally looked away from his computer and stared directly at the golden haired boy.

"Do you know why I called you in here?" asked the Uchiha.

"Uhhh… no." Naruto thought it best to just play dumb and let the other lead the conversation. He would give nothing away if the other party didn't know already.

"It has come to mine and my brother's attention that last month, your work alone increased this division's profit ten-fold. You highly outworked your peers, dealt with almost double the number of clients, and received praise from many of them. As such, we have decided to give you a raise" Sasuke said in his regular monotone while looking bored.

Naruto stared at him with a blank look. He was sure that this would have something to do with the Christmas party, and since it so far had not taken that turn, he wasn't sure how to respond.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, his façade cracking a bit.

"Do you understand, dobe? I have a headache already and would not like to have to repeat myself?"

This jolted Naruto from his stupor, "who are you calling a dobe, teme?!" Naruto immediately clapped his hand over his mouth. "I-I'm so sorry, sir! I'm not sure where that came from. You see I was just talking to Kiba and maybe my brain hasn't caught-"

"It's fine, Uzumaki" said the Uchiha cutting the blonde off.

Naruto heard something in the other's voice and slowly raised his eyes from their spot on the floor to look at him. As Naruto slowly met his face, he saw a … smirk? Why wasn't he fired yet? He had just insulted his boss in his own office! As he met his eyes, Naruto immediately became breathless. His eyes were the same as that night. It was strange seeing their boss show any emotion at all, and now Naruto didn't know how to respond. He decided to just shut up and let the Uchiha control where this went.

The Uchiha's face turned thoughtful and just as he began to speak, "Do you-" he was cut off by the intercom in his office.

"Mr. Uchiha" came the voice of his assistant Ino Yamanaka, "there's a Sakura Haruno here to see you."

The minute she said the pinkette's name, Sasuke immediately dropped any emotion that might have been playing on his face and resumed his usual, cold, indifferent mask.

As he turned to excuse the blonde, Naruto was already out of his seat ready to escape so that he could have some time alone with his thoughts. "It's fine, sir, I understand. I'll just be getting back to work. Thank you very much for the raise, sir." And with that, he fled the office not even waiting for a response from the brunet.

Naruto left the office just in time because as soon as he stepped out a pink-haired woman jumped in and shut the door. Naruto slowly walked back to his area lost in thought. That certainly didn't go how he had thought it would. Well, the raise would certainly help him cover the expenses for the baby. He had already decided that he was going to keep his child, no matter its parentage. He had nothing against people who chose abortion or adoption, but having grown up without parents, and slowly making his own family, Naruto wanted an addition that would be related to him by blood. Iruka and Kiba were his family just as if they biologically had been, but still Naruto felt that something was missing. He could never completely get over the fact that he had no blood ties (at least that he knew of) in this world, and now he would have someone who would love him unconditionally and be biologically related to him. This tiny person could finally give him some peace and closure, and in return he would make this baby the happiest and most loved baby on the planet. He was doing alright financially, but whatever else he could get would certainly help.

Naruto refused to acknowledge the fact that the father of his baby was a billionaire because he was currently factoring out that half of his child's parentage and was set on doing it alone because he would most likely have to. Sasuke was engaged to another person and most certainly wouldn't want a child out of wedlock with someone else! Yes, Naruto thought to himself, it was better that he do it alone. However, he knew at some point he would have to talk to Sasuke about it seeing as he would be getting bigger and some suspicions would be raised, considering Sasuke even remembered what happened that night almost two months ago.

Naruto shook his head to rouse him from his musings and got to work. After working for about 10 minutes, he began to hear raised voices coming from his boss' office. He couldn't make out the words, but both participants sounded angry. Naruto had rarely heard his boss yell at anyone, so it was slightly disconcerting to hear him and his fiancée in a shouting match. Everyone in the office looked around at one another, equally lost on what to do. Just as Ino stood up to go and check on her boss, the door swung open and the pinkette stormed out with a murderous look on her face. She punched the elevator button scaring those around her and finally left with a final menacing scowl sent at their boss' office. A minute later, Sasuke quietly exited his office looking nonplussed and calmly told everyone to get back to work seeing as how everyone had sat unmovingly shocked since the pinkette had stormed out. He then went back into his office and closed the door, but not before first seeking out the eyes of the blonde dobe and holding it for a few seconds.

Naruto gulped and tried to figure out what that meant.

* * *

Naruto fidgeted as he stepped into the bar looking around for Kiba. It had taken him a while to get over his nerves and he therefore didn't step into the bar until 7:25. He hoped that Kiba wouldn't kill him for running late, but he had been trying to come up with strategies to avoid drinking without anyone noticing.

As he looked around the bar, the pulsing music and smoke everywhere was already beginning to make him feel sick. Noticing a head of brown hair waving emphatically at him, Naruto took a deep breath to steel himself and walked over to their group.

He noticed that Kiba had picked a semi-circle booth so that he could sit on the end by Hinata, she could sit by her friend, and Naruto could sit by the friend and across from Kiba. Naruto quickly scanned Hinata's friend before easing into the seat next to her. She was very beautiful with long black hair and dark gray eyes which contrasted with her snow white skin, but there was something about her that seemed unappealing to Naruto. It was almost as if her hair was the wrong shade of black; her eyes the wrong shade of gray; her skin too pale. He mused that it would look better if the hair was shortened a bit, maybe with more of a blue tint, and she styled it like a…. duck's butt? Before Naruto could read too much into it, Kiba spoke up.

"You finally made it! I was worried for a second that you were going to bail on me and these lovely ladies" said Kiba glancing to the side at Hinata who sported a rosy blush when Kiba said lovely.

As if coming out of a daze, Hinata looked over at Naruto and introduced her friend.

"Naruto, this is my friend Leah" said Hinata gesturing toward her companion. "Do you remember Lee?"

Naruto nodded in the affirmative.

"She's his cousin."

Leah placed her hand on Naruto's bicep and purred, "It's lovely to meet you" while squeezing gently.

Naruto knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was 9:45 and so far Naruto had successfully dodged drinking any alcohol and all of Leah's advances. He wasn't sure which one was more exhausting. Every time Kiba would order their table drinks, Naruto would find some way to get rid of it whether it was spilling it on the floor, being a "gentleman" and letting Leah have it (and boy could that girl put them away), slowly taking trips up to the bar to get more drinks and leaving it somewhere along the way saying he finished it. Naruto was beginning to need more creative ideas because the floor was full of it and more trips to the bar wouldn't be believable. He didn't even consider giving more to Leah because the more she drank the more handsy she became, and it was taking everything Naruto had to constantly fight her off.

As Naruto was getting ready to implement his exit strategy and go home, Leah grabbed his arm and said they should all go dance. Her strength was pretty impressive, but then again she was Lee's cousin. Kiba, not noticing or perhaps ignoring the distressed look Naruto sent his way, immediately jumped up, grabbed Hinata's hand, and headed to the make-shift dance floor.

Naruto cursed his luck as he was manhandled and dragged to the dance floor, if you could even call it that. It was a mass of sweaty bodies grinding on each other in a 30 by 30 space with roving colored lights that made it seem like everyone was high off LSD. To make it worse, was the smell. Smoke clogged the area, the stench of sweat and dirt permeated the air, and alcohol had spilled everywhere. It took everything in Naruto to not immediately throw up on sight.

Kiba and Leah dragged Hinata and Naruto toward the center of the crowd of moving bodies, and Kiba tentatively put his arms around Hinata just as Leah immediately started moving on Naruto. Naruto stood there awkwardly not sure what to do. He wanted to leave, but he didn't want to hurt Leah's feelings or ruin Kiba's night with Hinata. As he debated what to do, a huge gust of sweat and cigar smoke came his way, and he sprinted to the bathroom hoping to make it in time. Kiba, noticing his friend's departure, quickly excused himself to make sure he was okay. He found Naruto in the bathroom hunched over a toilet retching his guts out.

Kiba laughed and slurringly said "Man, you drank too much!" and proceeded to giggle at his friend's plight.

Naruto just miserably stayed there hunched over the toilet wallowing in his misery. He just wanted to go home. He stood up, walked to the sink, and rinsed his mouth out. Just as he turned to tell Kiba he was going home, the dog-lover grabbed his hand and yanked him toward the bar while yelling back "the best way to cure alcohol sickness is more alcohol! It'll help stave off the hangover!"

As Naruto sought out an exit plan, Kiba had already sidled up to the bar and ordered two shots for them. The bartender quickly poured them and moved on to the next customer. Kiba grabbed them, handing one to Naruto.

Naruto immediately began to argue against it saying that he just wanted to go home and sleep it off.

"Come on, man! We don't get to go out much like this anymore! Live it up!"

"No really Kiba, I can't. I don't want-"

"Just take the shot with me Naruto!"

Naruto was getting more and more frustrated with Kiba's drunk insistence on his drinking and was becoming more and more desperate to go home.

"Kiba, look, you don't understand. I can't."

"Why not? Just take this last one with me. It'll be like the old days! Take it, and then you can go. I'll tell them that you weren't feeling good so you left."

At this point, beyond exasperated Naruto exploded, "No Kiba!"

Recoiling from the shock of his easy-going best friend yelling at him, Kiba also raised his voice in his drunken stupor, "Why not?! I thought we were best friends! Why won't you do this with me? I saw you getting rid of all your drinks earlier. You knew how important tonight was for me, so why are you being like this? What's wrong with you?!"

Naruto finally snapped, "I'm pregnant dammit!" Immediately stepping back, not believing that he had just told, well actually yelled, his secret to his best friend. He knew that he was going to tell Kiba at some point, but this was certainly not what he had envisioned.

Kiba just stood there like a fish out of water gasping for air.

Before he could respond at all, Naruto spun around and headed for the exit. He couldn't take any more tonight and would smooth everything over with his best friend later. Right now, he just wanted to take comfort in the one person who always acted as a mother hen when he was hurt or scared. He pulled out his phone to call Iruka.

* * *

After calling his adoptive dad and letting him know he was coming over and had something to tell him, Naruto stalled outside his house. How could he tell his father? Would he be disappointed? Happy? Worried? Knowing his dad, probably all three.

Naruto took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Might as well tell everyone since I'm on a roll tonight, he thought depreciatingly.

Iruka pulled open the door and offered a warm smile to his son.

"Hey Naruto, come on in! Are you alright? You sounded worried on the phone?" questioned his dad.

"Hey Iruka, um, well can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course! Sit down first, let me get you some tea!" he paused as he got a whiff of Naruto. "Would you like to take a shower first while I get it ready? I'm sorry Naruto… but you reek" laughed Iruka.

Naruto chuckled as he agreed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. It would give him a moment to clear his mind anyway and plan out how to tell Iruka.

As soon as Naruto stepped under the warm spray of the shower, he felt more relaxed. He knew that he could talk to Iruka about anything, so it wasn't that he was necessarily scared to tell him. It was more that once both of the important people in his life knew, then this would be real. He would really be having a baby soon.

Naruto contemplated all of this as he felt his muscles slowly relaxing under the hot spray of the shower. Once he was satisfactorily clean, he got out, dried himself off with a towel, and made his way to his old bedroom to find some clothes. Iruka had kept Naruto's room the way he had left it in case his son ever needed somewhere to go to get away. He also kept it stocked with clothes that fit him so Naruto wouldn't have to worry about packing other clothes whenever he came to visit him.

Surrounded by the orange walls he had grown up with, Naruto felt a strange calm come over him, and he dressed and walked into the kitchen to meet Iruka who was finishing pouring their tea into two mugs. He grabbed the two steaming mugs and walked into their living room sitting down on the couch.

Naruto sat down next to him while maintaining a small distance and took his cup of tea off the coffee table in front of them, staring down into it. Iruka remained silent as he waited for his son to tell him what was on his mind. Ever since he was a child, Iruka had never pushed Naruto to tell him anything. He believed that the boy would come to him when he was ready, and he always had. They have such a strong bond, and Iruka was so proud of the man Naruto had become.

Naruto cleared his throat before beginning, "Well, I don't really know how to say this so I guess I'll just come right out with it." Naruto took a deep breath to ready himself and then blurted "I'm pregnant." Naruto didn't look up from his tea. While he might not have been scared to tell Iruka, he was a bit afraid of his reaction. What if Iruka got mad? What if he said Naruto should get rid of it? What if-

Iruka interrupted Naruto by softly putting his hand over the blonde boy's trembling one.

"Oh, Naruto" began Iruka. "Would you look at me?" he softly asked.

The blonde boy slowly looked up at his guardian with clear worry in his bright blue eyes.

Iruka hated seeing the boy look so lost and unsure. He scooted over on the couch and wrapped the boy up in a hug just like he used to when Naruto was little.

Naruto clutched onto Iruka's shirt as his guardian rubbed his head. Naruto hadn't even realized that he had begun to cry until Iruka hushed him and told him that it was alright. Naruto wasn't sad, but he felt like a huge weight had been both taken off and placed on him. He had now told the two most important people in his life his secret, but at the same time, that meant that this was real. In about 7 months' time, Naruto would be having a baby. After letting Iruka hold him for a while, Naruto slowly pulled back to look into the man's warm brown eyes.

"You're not angry?" he asked trepidly.

"Of course not Naruto. I'm confused, and I definitely have some questions, but all of that can wait until the morning. Right now, I'm only worried about you and whether or not you're okay."

Naruto couldn't speak and just hugged his father again. He knew he was very lucky to have Iruka in his life, and he would never take that for granted. They relaxed on the couch for a bit longer until Iruka got up.

"It's getting late, we should both head to bed. We'll talk about all of this in the morning."

Naruto also got up and stretched to relieve his muscles that had been locked in place.

"Alright. Good night, dad."

Iruka showed a small smile, like he always did when Naruto called him that, and turned around to head to his room. He quickly turned back around, "One last thing Naruto. Who's the father, if you don't mind me asking? It's not Kiba is it?" he asked stricken. "You know I like that boy but-"

Naruto cut him off with a laugh. "It's not him."

Iruka asked, "Well then who?"

Naruto flashed him a smile and said, "Like you said, we'll talk about it in the morning," and then headed up the stairs to his room.

Iruka watched him go feeling sorry for his adopted son that he had to go through this, but he knew that Naruto would make it and would be the best, most loving parent to that baby. But who could the father be, Iruka wondered? He decided to just wait until tomorrow.

Naruto smiled as he snuggled into his childhood bed and thanked his lucky stars that he had such an amazing, and supportive father. He knew explaining things in the next few days to both Kiba and Iruka would be hard; but, at the end of the day he knew that he'd have their complete support and help. With this thought in mind, Naruto slowly fell asleep with his hand unconsciously resting lovingly over his stomach.


End file.
